


Some Enchanted Christmas

by Anima_princess_1



Series: Holiday Stories [4]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_princess_1/pseuds/Anima_princess_1
Summary: Rayla, Callum, Ezran, Bait, Runaan, Lujane, General Amaya, and Commander Gren spend Christmas at the Banther Lodge when an unexpected guest shows up
Series: Holiday Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522226
Kudos: 11
Collections: Christmas Stories, Holiday Stories, My Work, The Dragon Prince





	Some Enchanted Christmas

Winter had come to Katolis and the entire kingdom was covered by a blanket of sparkling white snow. This would be the fourth winter that Rayla had spent in Katolis and the second since she was married Callum. The new princess _loved_ winter and her favorite holiday was coming: Christmas. Rayla _loved_ Christmas ever since she was a little girl. When her parents had left to join the Dragon Guard, Runaan had made Christmas special for Rayla and Callum had done the same when she had come to live in Katolis.____  
  
***  
  
The white snow gleamed outside the Banther Lodge where the royal family was spending the holiday. Normally, they would spend Christmas at the palace but this year had decided to go to the Lodge instead. This was because Rayla was pregnant and due to give birth to her and Callum's first child just after New Year. Nearly everyone at the palace from the lowliest maid to the most senior member of the High Council member was fussing over her and Ophila was insisting that the new princess be on bed rest even though the midwife said that Rayla's pregnancy was progressing normally and there was no need to confine her to bed. Callum and Ezran had thought a change of scenery would do Rayla some good. True, she couldn't go ice skating or sledding with her husband and brother-in-law but she could still build snowmen and snow elves with them and go on sleigh rides and long walks with Callum. There were also the cozy nights besides the fire trading stories of passed Christmases. They had only been at the Lodge for a week and already Rayla felt more relaxed.  
  
"Good morning," Callum said as Rayla made her way down the stairs. "How are you feeling this morning?"  
  
"Very pregnant," Rayla said. "I'm ready for this pregnancy to be over."  
  
She beckoned her husband forward with a finger.  
  
"The baby's moving," she said as she placed Callum's hands on her stomach.  
  
Laughter drew their attention to the window. Outside they could see Ezran, Zym, and Bait playing in the snow under the watchful eyes of the Dragon Queen. How Zym and his mother knew they would be there was a complete mystery but, when Rayla, Callum, Ezran, Bait, Runaan, Lujanne, General Amaya, and Commander Gren had arrived at the Banther Lodge, the two dragons were waiting for them.  
  
"In a few years that will be our child out there playing in the snow," Callum said as he kissed Rayla on the cheek and wrapped his arms around her, setting his hands on her stomach.  
  
Rayla leaned back against him. She could still remember the first (or rather the second) time Callum had brought her to the Banther Lodge. It had been the first winter after peace had been secured and Callum had wanted her to experience what the lodge was built for. It had been just the two of them for a week until the others had arrived (General Amaya and Commander Gren convincing Ezran that there were matters of state he had to attended to before he could leave for the lodge). Callum had shown Rayla everything that the Banther Lodge had to offer. They built snowmen and snow elves, had snowball fights, gone sledding, Callum had taught Rayla how to ice skate, and spent cozy nights in front of the fire dinking hot chocolate.  
  
***  
  
Rayla had felt off all day but, because it was Christmas Eve, she didn't want to upset everyone's plans. So she said nothing. She didn't think it was anything bad. She didn't feel sick and the baby wasn't due for another two weeks. But, by the time she and Callum went to bed, she was beginning to feel uncomfortable. At two in the morning, she woke up in extreme pain.  
  
"Callum. Callum, wake up," she said shaking her husband awake.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"It's the baby. I think it's coming."  
  
Callum was wide awake now.  
  
"I'll go get Lujanne and Aunt Amaya," he said quickly getting out of bed and rushing towards the bedroom door.  
  
In what seemed like no time, Rayla could hear not three but five people making their way quickly towards the room leading her to deduce that Runaan and Commander Gren had also woken up. General Amaya quickly assessed the situation and took command.  
  
_You two, out. The princess isn't going to want you here,_ she signed at Runaan and the commander.__  
  
"Callum," Lujanne said as the other two men left the room, "you can stay. I'm going to need your aunt's help with the delivery so you'll have to help Rayla."  
  
***  
  
Rayla looked down at the tiny thing nestled in her arms. After five hours of hard labor, her baby was born. The child was a seamless blend of both Rayla and Callum with Callum's skin and eyes and Rayla's hair and markings, five fingers and toes, and the tiniest horns.  
  
"She's beautiful, Rayla," Callum said planting a kiss on his wife's forehead.  
  
"She is. A beautiful little princess," Commander Gren said.  
  
He and Runaan had been permitted back in the room an hour after the baby had been born.  
  
"What are you going to name her?" Runaan asked.  
  
"Holly," Rayla said, never taking her eyes off her daughter. "Her name is Holly."  
  
Holly slept peacefully in her mother's arms completely oblivious to everyone in the room except her parents. Suddenly, banging could be heard on all the bedroom doors.  
  
"Callum! Rayla! Wake up!" Ezran called from the other side of the door. "It's time to open our presents!"  
  
The adults in the room all shared a smile. Fourteen-years-old and Ezran _still_ acted like a child on Christmas morning. Callum helped Rayla up. They'd go down stairs and let Eran meet his new niece and then they would open their presents. However, Callum and Rayla didn't really care what was under the tree any more. They had already gotten the best Christmas present ever.__


End file.
